The Forgotten Fairytale
by Adiana Brookes
Summary: Audriana Reynolds Darling grew up in a diminutive chateau along the coast of France. Always set out for trouble, but full of love, she starts out on an epic journey, to find what would seem impossible, her own Happily ever after.
1. Eight Wishes

**A Forgotten Fairytale**

Written by: Adiana Brookes

Audriana Reynolds Darling grew up in a diminutive chateau along the coast of France, in a small town called Pays de La Loire. Her mother being of Latin, French, and Native Greek background, looked rather exotic. Her features were thus given to her daughter. Audriana had rich burgundy brown hair, and bright green eyes, porcelain skin, and a taut mouth, she looked rather much like a doll.

Audriana was never really a good girl, and always found trouble, but she was always full of love as well. Audriana's father was a knowledgeable veteran, who although loved his wife and daughter, was traveling too much to see them. He never came home. There was simply too much work to be done. Audriana never really met him, even at the age of five. Of course he was there when she was born, but no memery exsist between them.

It is always unfortunate for a child to not know there parents, but it was exceptionally unfortunate for Audriana. Perhaps if her and her father found love in each other, more time for each other, things wouldn't have happened, then things could be different or rather much the same. But time is the only thing stopping everything from happening all at once.

Audriana wanted to love her father, and to be loved in return. She was beginning to think she will never have a chance. Never the less, she lived on and had plenty of good memories with her mother and friends. She did love, and was loved by everyone else. Her high disposition and fortune, along with connections and good continence bought many acquaintances, but her want of mischief, and eager, yet energetic ways made her a good friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Audri, where are you Audri!" It was a young middle age women, her hair long, and flowing idly down her back. She had a gleam in her eye's only to be described as anticipation, and something more.

"BOO!" Another girl, of seven years old, jumped off the stairs and landed right into her mother's arms. "Boo Hoo! You didn't have to scare me Audri!" Her mother said in a rather theatrical manor. "I'm sorry Mama, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'll listen, I-" The mother couldn't take it any longer and started to laugh. "Enough sweet, I wasn't crying, I was only teaching you a lesson."

'Mama, I've told you before, you can't be funny, honestly Mama you'll only embarrass yourself, I mean remember when you tried to tell that knock knock joke to the Earl of Winston!" The young girl stood there scolding her mother. She was wearing a dirty frock and-

"Audriana, why are you not dressed! The banquet starts in a less then an hour's time. Nurse! Nurse! Why isn't Adi ready!"

"Mama! Don't Blame Laura! It's my fault. You see I knew I was going to get dirty today, so I wanted to get dressed right before the ball. It would be rather annoying to get all dressed up, get filthy, and then repeat the process again." I love Laura. I thought she was beautiful with her brown eyes, and red hair. She was kind and gentle.

"Well get dressed now, and hurry!" The mother scolded. Now turning to Laura, "I am greatly sorry Laura, please accept my apologies"

"No needLady Genevieve. But may I ask what will we do about-"

"Mama, I almost forgot! Will I see my father today?"

Genevieve eye's saddened. "I'm sorry sweet, but we have not heard news of his return. It would be unlikely."

"Oh, well…I guess that's alright. I promise I'll be a really good girl, and then he'll come to my eighth Birthday! Well I better start now, and get dressed. Coming Laura?

"One moment miss." But the girl already ran away.

"That, I was going to ask, what will we do about that. Good day, my Lady."

" I wish I knew Laura." The Lady called out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! Why? Why? doesn't my papa want to see me! Why? What is in Mongolia, or Iberia, or Castille, or Leonor, or Cathway that's so important?' Audri looked at her tables across the room. She looked at the sparkling jewels, the ornaments, the paintings. They were probably a hundred of them. All gifts her father has sent her, along with a letter from time to time. They were paintings of centaurs, and horses, fairies, and nymphs, necklaces, bracelets, rings, hair pins made by the finest artisan's, books with the finest embroider, and by the greatest thinkers, astrologers, and philosophers from the Greek Library. Audri kept the letters next to her father's portrait. Hopefully with his words and picture it'll be real. Audri, started to weep, and was still weeping when Laura walked into the room.

"There, there Miss. It'll be alright. Let's get you ready now. We have a lovely party waiting for you downstairs. Let's put on a smile for them." They got ready in silence. Sometimes I felt sorry for Laura. She was such a beautiful Lady. She was only 16. But she was smart for her age. I knew she was lonely with no family.

Audriana was finally ready for the banquet. 'I guess it can still be a fun day. There will always be cake. Lot's and Lot's of cake! I do hate wearing these ridicules dresses. The dress was in a light blue, with twelve petticotts, Audri was surprised she had yet to trip. It was rather elegant. There were bows along the hem, as well as one around her waist, and in her hair. I really do look like a nymph. Perhaps someone will mistake me for one, oh, and then they'll scream the trolls are attacking!'

Caught up in her own stories, Audriana, walked in to a young boy. She was about to hit the floor when he caught her. "I'm so sorry. I knew I was going to trip, so I probably should have paid attention instead of allowing my mind to go only the lord knows where, I think India. Yes my mind went to India. And because of the heat it shortly collapsed. I'm greatly sorry. Next time I'll tell it to go to Sweden."

The boy just stood there for a minute, and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Wow, that's a record usually by two they walk away, saying something like the disgrace of modern manners. Four. Wow! I should write this down. Five. Okay now I'm peeved.

"Excuse you, but you could say something sir!"

Then he laughed. It was so peculiar. His eyes instantly lighted up, and I noticed there dark color. They were so dark, almost black. His hair was also darker then mine. Not as rich with color, but black like a wolf. He may have been my age or a year younger. He was actually an inch shorter then me. I have almost never been taller then a boy before. Sure they were a few babies and toddlers. But once they're six or even five, they're probably looking down on me. I can still beat them up, but it takes a little more work.

"I apologize. It's a pleasure to meet you nymph. How was your stay at India?"

"Quite well thank you and that is not my name!"

"Well then tell me, what is the name of an exquisite creature that has the ability to travel to India and back, while she herself, in body but not mind, is standing before me."

"It's no- I- It's Audri"

"It is a pleasure Lady Audri, and that dress is rather exquisite"

"Well which one is it, the dress or me? You said exquisite twice. It's starting to sound like a old perve line."

"Well, I'd prefer youif you werea nymph, but as Audri, I think I'd say the dress."

"That is so stupid?"

"Of course you are."

"Then I don't want your opinion"

"But mademoiselle, I already gave it to you."

"Well, I don't want it. Take it back"

"As you wish" But I already started walking away.

"Happy?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because- Listen Boy"

"Boy I'm twelve years of age. How old are you? This many." He laughed as he stuck up four fingers.

"Try twice that."

"Now I'm shocked! You're eight, and riddling about India and nymphs. I thought I was entertaining a child!"

"You were the one riddling; I simply have my own way of talking. And you're shorter then me. And your exaggerating I look at least six. And when I'm old I'll look younger. Which is good. And… And…Stop laughing!"

"I'm short for my age, but that doesn't mean I wont get taller."

"Same here"

"I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce my self. My name is Prince Tristen-"

A lone shadow appeared behind us. He looked extremely... Angelic? He was 14, maybe. He had the lightest hair, and blue eyes like an angel almost, except a dark angel. He seemed chilling, and menacing. All at once it seemed terrifying. "Adrian we must be going"

"Excuse me Audri, I must see my brother."

"Good bye"

'Please don't tell me...he...said...I just screamed at the Prince of France. I did, didn't I. Then his brother must be the crown Prince Henry.

Oh no…I wasted so much time arguing! I ran down the corridor as fast as my legs would carry me!

I finally made it down to the banquet, my banquet. Our whole home was recently transformed to with hold all of my guest. Decorations, flowers, tapestries, along with the finest cuisine cooked by Laura, deecked the hall. Everything was rich in color. The gold shine of theroom seemedcaked compared to the luminous glow of mothers wild orchids, lavenders, snowdrops, and lilacs. The room seemed to come right out of a fairytale. The geust seemed merry, and were talking, and dancing. I was quite entertained by the picture,only to beruined by…her.

"Audriana, it is simply a disgrace to be down here this late. You should have stayed up stairs. I will not have you embarrassing your mother like this. And you look simply awful. It is such a shame everyone can't look like my daughters.

"Hello, Baron, I mean Baroness _Cruela,_ I mean Baroness Cruelina"

Cruelina Laur Devel has always been jealous of my mother, her beauty captured that of a Viscomte, while _Cruela_ had to settle for a Baron. The Baron mysteriously died a year after there marriage. I'm not sayingCruela marriedthe Baronfor his money. I'm saying after, she killed him.

"Hello! Audri" Margaux said in her overly French accent. She's actually German. All of them are. She had pasty skin, and pale blonde hair, towering almost a foot over me. She also inherited her mothers mole. Right above her lip. I think it's pulsing...

"Hello Darling, I was just telling Audriana how disgusting she looks. She really must leave." Her's is too...

"She looks rather beautiful Mama!" Marguerite said. She was very round, and spoke with a thick German accent. But she had a good continence and was rather kind." No mole. Thank the Lord!

"Thank you Marguerite, you look lovely as well."

"Marguerite, didn't I tell you to call me Mother. And why can you not speak properly for once!"

"Audri, come see your cake!" Bless Laura.

I peeked over the counter. Oh, there it was. It looked absolutely beautiful. Laura did an amazing job. The cake had four layers, each towering over the other. Double chocolate, with the most intricate flower designs contrasting sharpely with the dark chocolate. It looked almost to good to eat. Almost.

"Now, my daughter has finally arrived, andwe can cut the cake!" My mother led me to the cake. I stood on a stool. I saw the eight candles on top.

"Make a wish honey."

I looked into the crowd. I knew what I wanted.

"Mama, can I make eight, since I'm turning eight."

Every year I'd ask for a father.

"Of course sweetheart, make eight wishes, but only eight."

'I wish I could see him again'

'I wish my Mama would always be there for me'

'I wish I could have a chance to love my father, to know my father'

'I wish Laura had a family'

'I wish Cruela and Margaux got what they deserved.

'I wish Marguerite wasn't tied down by her family'

'I wish I could fall in love."

"I wish-"

'But less, every thing happens for a reason, whether it is good or bad, I will have to endure it…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wait and see!


	2. A Gallant Play

**The Forgotten Fairytale**

'I had a little help…' I opened my eyes and blew out the candles.

Everyone ate cake, except Marguerite, who was just looking at her food. Marguerite wasn't fat, but she was chubby and round. Not acceptable for her mother. So she sat, taking nibbles of her food, while Cruela and Margaux stuffed silverware down their chest. At least Curela's chest, Marguax being only a year older then me, wasn't really endowed. Laura just glared at them, and got her broom ready. She'll get everything back.

The presents were exquisite. I received tons of books, and pictures, along with jewelry and trinkets to add to my collection. I also received a box of half eaten chocolates from the Baroness Cruela. I have to throw them away later…

Laura got me such a handsome journal. It was dark red. Beautiful trimming went along the edges which gave it a sorrow expression. I think I'll name it Gillies. Yes, I like Gillies. Now I just need something to write with.

"What are you doing nymph? I thought we said India is far too hot this season?"

"What?"

I turned around to see none other then Tristen.

"Prince Tristen, the stupid sack of potatoes." I curtseyed.

"What was that Lady Audri? I don't think it is wise to insult royalty."

"What? And its of course proper to insult the birthday girl." I stuckmy chin up.

"Well, I was just going to come and say Happy Birthday..."

"And now your done. Good bye."

"I didn't say anything yet. Must you be so _immature_." He smirked.

"You stupid idiotic arrogant-"

"Are you angry with me? Did I say something wrong."

Oh, he's good. He's really good.

"Of course not. "

"I find that hard to believe." He's right about that. I glared at him.

He laughed again. For some reason my heart fluttered.

"I'm sorry. For anything I may have done to make you angry."

"You don't need to apoligize."

"I know. Proper courtesy."

"Then you're forgiven."

He smiled at this. "Thank you Audri."

"But you could stop calling me that. My name is Audriana. I don't think its proper courtesy to give someone pet name."

"Audri suits you, so I am making an exception."

"You're just doing it to bug me."

"Is it bugging you?"

"No...Yes"

He laughed again.

"Happy Birthday Audri." And then he kissed my cheek and left.

And I couldn't be more thankful, because my face turned bright red. 'What? I mean who the hell? And Why?' I looked around hoping nobody saw. No luck.

Marguax was glaring holes in my direction. I guess I can always have a little fun with her. I walked over, my past embarrassment forgotten and mischief in my eyes.

"Hello Marguax, I am so happy you came."

Marguax face looked completely flabbergasted. It was completely worth it. I think she also looked a little panicky. Hmm…What are you up to?

"Well you seem to be getting a lot of attention."

"You mean that little boy, would you know who he is?" I tried to sound distantly curious, but the look on Marguax's face; I couldn't help but smile.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO HE IS!" I have to say I was a little scared. Everyone seemed to still and watched the exchange between Marguax and I. For the few years I have known Marguax she has actually never hurt me. Ridicule, tease, pick, glare, steal, trip, and cheat me, yes. Hurt me, no. Unfortunately, she looked capable of permanent bodily harm. Very capable.

'It would probably be wise to stop right about now.'

'But whatever the donkey has to say is definitely worth it.'

'True, carry on.'

'Thank you.'

'You are most welcome.'

"I honestly don't know what you're taking about Marguax. Do you think he is a pirate? Laura knows some pirates. She use to be friends with them. Of course he is rather young to be a pirate. Why he is shorter then me. Maybe he is a thief, but I don't think Laura knew any thieves. Do you think their trying to steal things from my party? Good gracious I should tell my mother. But look he's outside with what seems like his parents they certainly don't look like thieves. There clothing is too fine. Maybe they ARE PIRATES!"

I made sure to speak loud enough so everyone could hear. I also saw Tristen outside trying not laugh…too loud.

"You stupid GIT! That was THE PRINCE OF FRANCE. DO YOU UNDRSTAND THAT, OR ARE YOU JUST TOO STUPID. AND THAT IS THE ROYAL FAMILY MY FUTURE FAMILY OR AT LEAST THEY WILL BE WHEN I MARRY INTO THEM! AND THOSE FINE CLOTHES AS YOU CALL THEM ARE MINE! AND MINE! JUST STAY WAY FROM THEM. THEY ARE NOT PIRATES OR THIEVES OR ANYTHING ELSE! WHEN I AM QUEEN I'M GONNA MAKE SURE **YOU** BECOME A STUPID LITTLE BEGGAR THEIF!

I applauded myself, 'Nicely done Audriana.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

'I'd stop smiling.'

'Why?'

'People can see.'

'Oops!'

The donkey noticed my smirk. The whole room was laughing, few giving shameful glances at Marguax, others at me. But they were all laughing at Marguax. She looks mad. Furious. I think she's going to hit me. Marguax raise her hand. I can take her. "STOP SMILING YOU STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF SH-"

I looked straight into her eyes and waited for her hand to come down. But before it did my mothers silverware fell out of her would be chest, making a nice loud clankity clak clank. Many gasped, others laughed, but Marguax reaction was the best. Her hand stopped merely centimeters in front of my face. Her face, oh my lord her face! It looked as thought the donkey was kicked in the ass. I would have taken advantage of this, but someone got in my way!

"AUDRIANA, please take your friend outside, and stop with this nonsense right this minute. The next time you girls want to play a game, do so with a more _informed _audience."

"Yes…mother." I said. Why does my mother have to be such a goody goody.

"Oh it was an act."

"Did you hear that dear?"

"My, what extraordinary imaginations kids have these days."

'Grown ups are so stupid.'

"Thank you all. Come along Marguax, my dear friend, you heard my mother."

Marguax was taking this well. She was so stunned she just followed me like a donkey. "Well, that was an interesting conversation. I wonder what people will think of our performance."

"I can't say I enjoyed it too much. I expected more from you Audri." Why oh why did it have to be him!

"Well, I can't take all the credit."

"But certainley all the blame." He stared at me coldly.

'Well so what? Its not like I made her scream that out loud. Yeah, I did push her. But she does so much worse. I just showed everyone what she's really like. Why is he defending her anyway.'

After Tristen glared at me again he turned to Marguax, and smiled. "Lady Marguax, how nice to see you. How is your sister? And your lovely Mother?"

"I am great, great!" Marguax gushed.

"He asked about your family, not you." What is wrong with her. Oh no, she's probably thinking about becoming a princess.I can just imagine it now. 'Oh now, I can marry this prince, and this prince, and I'll just marry that princess too. I already look like a man, so it won't really make difference.And then I'll go around with my snake of a mother...'

"But, I am glad you are well. " He smiled gently. Why do I feel like the bad guy?

"You are too kind, your highness! And my family is well. I'm sure they would love to meet you." she said in her overly french accent. I saw Tristen cringe.

"Well, maybe next time."

"But we could find them, _together_." Marguax debated. I cringed.

"Well, alright. Happy Birthday Lady Audriana." Now he says Audriana.

I watched Tristen and Marguax walk away. Tristen, being smaller then me, drawfed Marguax. But Tristen reamained gentleman like, and listened to Marguax endless chatter. Perhaps Marguax will get her wish.

"Oh, those poor unfortunate souls!" I chuckled to myself.

"Do you really find so much pleasure in my brothers misery." It was only then I noticed Prince Henry's presence behind me.

"Don't you?"

He laughed. "I suppose I do. But I would never laugh when he's in danger. My dear little brother could be shoved down that donkey's chest and no one would notice."

I snorted. "My words exactly."

"I couldn't' help notice the _play_." He laughed.

"Or mention it."

"Yes well, my compliments on your...tactics."

"Tactics?"

"Yes on the way you handled my brother's _fiancé_. I can't believe I never knew of her."

"Are you sure she has never told you of thier _engagement_."

"If she had, I wouldn't have believed her."

"Your mind was probably somewhere else."

"Like India."

"Excuse me?"

He smirked "never mind."

"Huh...Fine." One leg out. He trips. You score.

"I should have saw that coming."

"You're right. You should have."

"I can't believe I fell for that."

"You really aren't that intelligent, now are you?"

"How is it that someone with your cherubic appearance, contains the soul of a devil."

"I guess that answers my question."

"I do shirk my studies more then I ought. But my intelligence surpases many, I assure you."

"I cannot believe you."

"You underestimate me."

"Perhaps, you did figure out about the _play, or lack of."_ I mumbled, "Unlike some people."

"Are you referring to my brother?"

"What?" I couldn't help be flustered.

"My brother, you think he didn't catch on because he went with the donkey."

"Obviously."

"He did. Catch on, I mean. My brother is different."

"How so?"

"He has...What are they called...such a vile word...morals."

I mocked gasped. "You can't be serious, not morals, anything but that."

"I'm serious. He has a clear definition of right and wrong."

"What I did was not wrong. If you knew how she's really like you'd understand." I shouted.

"But you set up Marguax. You embarrassed her. That was wrong."

"Its not so black and white! Marguax deserves what she gets. You have no idea how many people she pushed down! She needs someone to put her into place!"

"You're telling the wrong person. What I do some may call wrong. But it is not that way for me. A lie, avioding my studies, enjoying my life, its just feels right. People don't really see it my way."

"But, it's like he likes to bug me. If he does not apply his morals to himself, he has no right to push it on other people."

"He teases you."

"Yes. It's like...I don't know...he bugs me. AND it's not like I don't have any morals. But I'm not gonna act as though I even like the Baroness Cruela, and her snoody daughter.

"Yes they are dreadful."

"but it suits him. The teasing I mean." I only just met Tristen, but his teasing, seemed familiar. Like when I was four and Laura and Mama would tease me, treating me like their doll, or calling me names. I smiled at the memory.

"I- I suppose so."

"I guess we should be heading back. This is my party."

"Yes, let's go back."

We walked back inside. It seemed the banquet was coming to an end. People were perparing to leave, leaving, or already left. Now where are those presents.

"I'm gonna see where my presents are. I need to enjoy well I can."

"I enjoyed talking to you-"

"Audri, where have you been." Great he's back.

"With your brother _your highn-ess."_

Tristen cringed. Serves him right.

"Audri, you have no right to be angry with me."

"And what right do you have to admonish me? I don't even know you!"

Cringe again. "I am a Prince-"

"Well then excuse me Princie, goodnight Henry."

I heard Henry laughing at Tristen, I saw Tristen's shocked face, but I forgot all of it as I walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night I looked over my presents. I took 'Gillies' (the Journal that Laura had given me) out, about to write down everything that had happened today.

'Dear Gillies' I wrote.

As I began a new hand appeared, the writing was different from mine...I, out of shock, stammered back, falling of the bed.

"Ow"

I peeked my eyes up. High enough to see Gillies, low enough to crawl under the bed.

The journal looked normal enough. I picked up my pen, gazing at the journal, I saw the fading words but could not make out what it said. Above it my entry 'Dear Gillies' had also disappeared.

'How is this happening?' I wrote.

Instantly writing showed up. This time I didn't fall off the bed. 'smart one aren't you?'

'I think so'

'And cocky'

Hmmph "this book is an ass." I said out loud.

'I heard that!' the words appeared on the page. But I didn't write anything down.

'How is this happening?'

'Why should I tell you?'

'I could always throw you into the furnace.'

'Alright!...'

'I'm waiting'

'You could have just said please.'

'You're right. Please?'

'Magic, of course.'

'How, but Laura-'

'You know Laura!'

'Yes, she's my maid.'

'Then you must be Lady Audriana.'

'Yes.'

'I heard it is you're birthday, congradulations.'

'Thank you, but what it is...how are you in my journal.'

'I told you magic.'

Okay...' Now I'm annoyed. 'What were you saying before.'

'You mean before you fell off the bed like a screaming banshee.'

'I mean before you scared the shi-'

''Alright, no need for foul language. Knowing Laura she'll probably blame me for "polluting your mind." '

'Nice hyphens'

'Thank you. Now what was I saying before. Oh yes. My names is not Gillies, its Bernard Dillingham.'

'My names better.'

'No it isn't. It's absolutley nutty. In fact your nutty.'

'Huh! You're double nutty!'

'You're Triple NUTTY!'

'You're qu-dropl-it Nutty!'

'That's not a word.'

'Like you would know.'

'I'm basically a living Encyclopedia here. In fact I am a living Encyclopedia!'

'hmmnp. So why are you a living Encyclopedia?'

'Magic.'

'Can you be less vague.'

'I can't tell you. You need to figure it out.'

'Okay...how?'

'You should know'

'Why should I know.'

'I don't know. But you seem topowerful. Yes, there is a very powerful aura surrounding you.'

'No offense but alot of things can seem powerful to a book.'

'You don't sense it.'

'No.'

'Huhhhh. Okay. I knew Laura when we were little. I was then somehow turned into this. I don't know why, or who, but I do know it was magic, of some sort. I've been passed through owner to owner until I came to Laura. She bought me at the market. Probably to give to you for your Birthday.'

'So Laura doesn't know?'

'No.'

'Then we should tell her! I'll get her right know.'

'NO! You can't tell her. I don't want her to see me like this.'

'Oh. But then how did you know about me?'

"Eavesdropped."

"At least your truthful."

'But you can help me. Help me break this curse.'

'But...I can't just, can we tell Laura?'

'No! Don't tell anyone!'

'But we could use her help.'

'Please! I can help you too.'

'How?'

'Turn the page.'

I did...And I saw the most beuatiful thing in the world! Tomorrow's homework. Thank god I was too lazy to do it. My governess would have scolded me blue.

'It's a deal then!'

'Deal. I think this the start of a very beautiful friendship Gillies.'

'Deal. And don't call me that!'


End file.
